Barca Marro
Barca Marro is an Emir of House Vela, last surviving member of the Marro family line. The Marro Estate manages government materials logistics and private imports for military support supply infrastructure with the special forces and intelligence arms of the Velan Protectors. Traits and Appearance Barca is a fit man of average build with olive skin and cybernetic green eyes that shine and glint unnaturally when light reflects off of them at the right angle. His brown hair is wavy and somewhat curly, though groomed close to the scalp. He maintains a rounded and close beard. Upon very close inspection, one might see that Barca has faint lines of scar tissue winding around the circumference of his face and around the top of his scalp, deliberately concealed by his hair and beard. His wardrobe largely consists of black robes with some golden trim design, often in the shape of vine leaves. He wears a number of thick brass rings spread across both hands, some of varying size. Four of the rings carry the elephant crest of his house, one carries the symbol of House Vela, and the rest are plain. He also carries his personal monoblade dagger at all times, the pommel designed in the style of his family crest. He also sometimes carries a mag pistol or his father's thermal saber depending on the occasion. Barca is something of a recluse, avoiding as many unnecessary social engagements as he can, though he is very often dragged back into public light with the demands of politics, diplomacy, and business. He is generally rather severe and serious to those that are most familiar with him, though he is quick to smile and put on airs when the situation calls for it. He has avoided romantic engagements since 3188. When not consumed with social obligations, he is often lost deep in thought, the world practically shut off around him. In his free time, he can be found training religiously with combat exercises or doing diplomatic and intelligence research. He fiddles regularly with his rings, and he suffers from a phantom itch on the edges of his face. Marro believes very strongly in exploring every possible diplomatic avenue and solution, believing Vela is strongest when the House has many friends to rely on. His vision for House Vela is one where his illuminated brethren shine brightly as an example of wisdom and prosperity for the Empire, guiding the paths of all fellow Houses and other micro-polities and organizations. Even enemies must be treated with the utmost respect. "With words, we will conquer over hatred, distrust, and ignorance. We will bring about a better future for all, for our wisdom shines like a lighthouse in this deadly fog that has fallen over the Empire. Let us be that shining star that guides all paths. Let not others aspire to beat us, but to become us." Biography August, 3181 For the attention of Emir Vela Marro Hamul, It is with a heavy heart that House Vela must regrettably inform you that your wife and son, Oramiral Vela Shira-Marro Xera and Emir Vela Marro Barca respectfully, lost their lives during actions on Imperial Prime. According to a report by Vogt Crux Ignacius Anton, officers of House Crux engaged with synthetic deviants that had taken them hostage, but the operation was unsuccessful as the perpetrators had already taken their lives. We have also been informed that an unregistered synthetic in their company with the given name of Marro Ashima was retired shortly after. ... May the stars light your way in this time of darkness and sorrow. Sincerely, The Family of the Royal Šāh and the Offices of the Rani and Raja Family * Talib Vela Marro-Nero Fiora, daughter, age 18 * Emir Vela Marro Hamul, father, deceased at age 61 in the year 3182, suicide * Oramiral Shira-Marro Xera, mother, deceased at age 58 in the year 3181, reported to have been murdered by synths * REDACTION Vela Marro Ashima, sister, deceased at age 13 in the year 3181, reportedly revealed to be an unregistered synth by Crux investigators and retired: undisputed * Navigator Vela Marro Daario, cousin, missing and presumed dead at age 25 in the year 3184, investigators believe the vessel he was on suffered a catastrophic drive failure * Prefect Dux Aquila Marro-August Estarte, cousin, deceased at age 36 in the year 3193, killed in action during the War Against the Artificials * Musir Vela Marro Selu, uncle, deceased at age 47 in the year 3176, killed by pirates * Ameerah Vela Marro Pria, aunt, deceased at age 43 in the year 3176, killed by pirates * Vela Marro Meridia, cousin, deceased at age 12 in the year 3176, killed by pirates * Vela Marro Reya, cousin, deceased at age 9 in the year 3176, killed by pirates * Vela Marro Habul, cousin, deceased at age 7 in the year 3176, killed by pirates * Ameerah Vela Marro Petra, aunt, deceased at age 54 in the year 3172, shuttle crashed during an acid storm * Sheikh Vela Marro Haryanka, uncle, deceased at age 56 in the year 3172, shuttle crashed during an acid storm * Oramiral Vela Marro Dido II, grandfather, deceased at age 82 in the year 3160, killed by Haqani predators during a hunt * Ameerah Vela Marro Akane, grandmother, deceased at age 98 in the year 3171, natural causes * Musir Vela Shira Jubal, grandfather, deceased at age 79 in the year 3164, natural causes * Oramiral Vela Cordo-Shira Stateira, grandmother, deceased at age 81 in the year 3165, natural causes Education, Career, Gear, and Stats The Marro family has held to strong traditions of Protector service for as long as they can remember, with each generation being drilled and educated from a very young age. Barca started his 4-year compulsory navigation services at age 17, serving aboard Protector vessels, then joined the Protectors at age 21 as was tradition in the Marro family. He served as a Shamshir for 5 years until 3181 when he was presumed dead at the age of 26. In 3189, a year after he was discovered alive on Prime, Barca reclaimed the title of Emir for his family estate as the last surviving member of the Marro family, having taken an honorable discharge from Protector service. Weapons * Brass Rings damage: small primitive melee weapon (1d4 damage, 1 point/AC 15 shock) * Monoblade Dagger to hit, 1d6+2 damage: small advanced melee weapon (1d6 damage, 1 point/AC 15 shock), customized (+1 to hit), concealed, boosted (+2 damage) * Thermal Saber to hit, 1d8+3 damage: medium advanced melee weapon (1d8+1 damage, 2 points/AC 13 shock), customized (+1 to hit), boosted (+2 damage), phasing (+1 to hit) * Mag Pistol to hit, 2d6+4 damage: 2d6+2 damage, 6-round magazine, customized (+1 to hit), boosted (+2 damage) Miscellaneous Information The Marro Family Crest is the head of an elephant with three pairs of tusks. The Marro family colors are brass and gold. The Marro family words are "The elephant never forgets". The Marro Estate maintains four official residences: * The traditional Marro family residence in Derinkuyu, largest of the four homes * A small manse in Eskendria, close to the Grand Forum * A mid-range habitat on Pharos that doubles as an office for business and operations * A diplomatic residence on Imperial Prime Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The Velan Ascendancy Members Category:House Vela Members